CORE A: LABORATORY COMPUTING &BIOSTATISTICS CORE The purpose of this core is to increase the productivity of ongoing research at BTNRH by providing easier access to professionals with expertise related to laboratory computing and biostatistics. Most of the research projects that constitute the research base for this core require the presentation and/or acquisition of digitized waveforms. Some of these research projects elicit behavioral, acoustical, and electrophysiological responses for the same auditory stimuli. In many instances, similar hypotheses are being evaluated using different approaches. The parallel nature of these research efforts produces considerable overlap in hardware and software needs. Our existing Laboratory Computing Facility is staffed by full-time technicians who split their effort between this Core and individual ROIs. These technicians provide many of the hardware and software needs of the research base, thereby enhancing productivity in these research projects. By maintaining familiarity with ongoing data acquisition efforts of the research base, Core technicians are in an ideal position to identify common needs and promote a cooperative interaction among investigators. Software developed by Core technicians is made available to researchers at other institutions at no cost. Our proposed Biostatistics Resource will provide onsite access a to a PhD statistician who will provide advice on the implementation of modern statistical methods. The Laboratory Computing &Biostatistics Core allows BTNRH to maintain a higher level of computing-related and statistical expertise than would otherwise be possible through the independent efforts of individual laboratories. The immediate accessibility of this expertise allows our investigators to have greater focus on scientific issues and pursue their research projects more efficiently. As part of the expanded Core Center for Communication Disorders, services will be provided to members of the research base at neighboring institutions.